


Metamorphosis

by ApollonDeuxMille



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, exploratory sexual activity, genital metamorphosis, my guiltiest pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollonDeuxMille/pseuds/ApollonDeuxMille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald comes to Jim with a very particular predicament, which leads them to places they probably thought they'd never dare to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr @delicatelyserved and I was too busy (impatient) to get it posted here first and just link it over.

‘I don’t know.’

Jim quivered, clenching and unclenching his fists upon his knees. He left damp patches on his trousers where he wiped the sweat from his palms.

‘What do you mean,’ he hissed, ‘you _don’t know?’_

‘I mean I don’t fucking know!’ exclaimed Oswald, emboldened and crushed all in one by his state of panic. ‘It’s just what it is, I don’t know how or why it’s happened.’

Jim took the length of the floor in three strides. ‘I don’t believe you.’ He came close enough to Oswald for them to smell each other. ‘Prove it,’ he dared.

So Oswald did. He grasped Jim’s knobble-knuckled hand and pressed its palm flat into the ditch between the joining of his thighs. Jim gasped, and so did Oswald. The truth was in his hand, a smooth mound where something else should have been, something that Jim knew had been there before. Both Lee and Barb had told him that women would sometimes secretly assay each other’s breasts with expert stealth. And Jim realised that men assayed each other’s crotches, him being no exception at all. He’d seen Oswald’s cock shifting as he sat with legs splayed in whatever throne he’d taken for the day. Oswald was a man, he had a penis.

‘Where is it?’

‘It didn’t just fall off!’ Oswald stared, agog. ‘It changed! I changed. I changed into…’ He didn’t say it. He wasn’t sure if it was true. ‘I haven’t looked at it,’ he whispered. ‘Maybe there’s nothing there at all –’

Jim became pragmatic. ‘Don’t be ridiculous!’ He removed his hand, unsure if it felt so hot because of where it had been or how he was feeling. ‘We’ll check it now,’ he commanded, suddenly medical in his curiosity. Oswald didn’t move. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

‘I’d rather not.’

‘Don’t be silly, you need to see what’s going on.’

_‘You_ don’t need to see what’s going on!’

They shared an intense glare with each other, until Oswald hobbled over to the end of the bed and sank deeply into it, still ensconced in his possessive arms. ‘Even walking feels different,’ he murmured, quite glum. Jim sighed, his mood in constant up-and-downs every second or so. He came back across the room with his long strides and braced his hands against his knees to level with Oswald’s face, much like a stoop made to talk to short children.

‘Listen here,’ said Jim with a stony voice, ‘you’ve got something funny going on downstairs and you’re expecting me not be nosy or helpful.’ Oswald peered into Jim’s golden face. ‘You’re gonna strip those garmets or I will do it for you.’

Oswald shuddered and was then filled with shame and blushes. Jim frowned. ‘Think of it like this, Oswald. If you’ve got… something else, then you don’t need to feel embarrassed because I’ve seen them before. I know what they look like.’

‘Well that’s not really the point,’ Oswald muttered, and still shuddering with shame and hot with blushed cheeks Oswald began to move his arms. Jim held his breath as he watched Oswald fumble to unclasp his braces and slowly wriggle his trousers down to his mid-thigh. For long moments he did nothing with his ridiculous silk underpants, except flick the random creases with his long, shaking fingers, until he did do something. The breath Jim held was released and sucked back in as the silk rumpled down to join the trousers at the mid-thigh.

He hadn’t pulled anything down far enough.

Loud gasping came from them both as Jim tugged the layers from the thigh to the shin. Oswald gasped with pain and surprise, for his crippled leg and the unexpected movement. Jim gasped for fear of the thing he felt which made him want to be so brazen.     

Suddenly the Why and the How of the bizarre happenstance that brought Oswald to him were of microscopic consequence. Jim felt hungry and hollow as he loomed over Oswald, palms braced at his knees once more, hypnotised by the altogether familiar and unfamiliar sight of the dusky, deep knot between the pale, trembling thighs.

‘Well,’ Jim croaked, ‘you’ve definitely changed.’     

Oswald was on the brink of either mad laughter or tears. ‘I can’t see it!’ he stammered, craning his neck. ‘Is it normal looking?’

Jim laughed and Oswald got those razor-thin lips he put on when something embarrassed him. Jim chuckled again. ‘Trust me Oswald,’ he said as he went to the wall to dismount a hanging mirror and bring it over to the bed, ‘normal isn’t the right word. They’re all different.’

Oswald pretended not to notice the shifting change between Jim’s legs, the kind of change he should be having himself, except he didn’t recognise the sensations he was having. A persistent thrumming went through the deep cradle of his pelvis, rippling all the way to the pads of his feet and fingers. His newness felt plump and anxious, and it begged to be seen. He looked up as Jim rested the mirror against the edge of the mattress between his legs.

‘I want to see –’

‘Wait.’

Jim went down to unlace Oswald’s shoes and discard them with the black socks. He rolled the underpants and trousers off completely, careful this time of the permanently dislodged knee-cap. With warm hands he pressed gently on the insides of Oswald’s thighs, telling him to open wider.  

‘You’ve got a shy one,’ he explained. ‘It’s well tucked up.’

Oswald didn’t know what Jim meant by that, a little angry and ashamed that his limited contact with women had never yielded any face-to-cunt contact, only impersonal, awkward fumblings in the dark, stifling moans in case his mother’s suspicions reared in the room next door. He never allowed them to stay until morning, and if he had, he doubted they would have anyway.

Jim had the mirror in his hands and was getting ready to lift it so Oswald could see himself. ‘Are you ready?’ he asked. Oswald shook his head, the bashful pink of his face now drained to paper white fear.     

‘I’ve – I’ve never –’

‘You’ve never what? Seen a pussy?’ Jim was aghast. ‘But you aren’t a virgin, right?’

‘No, I’m not!’ Oswald put up a defence. ‘I just never… I mean none of them ever really let me look. We just did the deed in the dark and then they left.’ He pondered his scant encounters wistfully, each of them properly punctuated with a finish, for himself at least, yet none of them enriching upon remembrance. All of them faced away from him, none of them kissed him. No one ever fell back with the lights still on and spread themselves broadly as an invitation for him to explore.

Jim gazed thoughtfully at Oswald, the downturned mirror resting in his hands. ‘Well,’ he began, ‘Now you can look at yourself.’ He lifted the mirror to show Oswald what he looked like, and felt the last few drops of sense leave his mind and swell in his cock.

Oswald was clearly stunned. His face shifted from astonishment to suspicious disbelief, squinting at the glistening twist between his legs as though trying to remember something from a very long time ago. His mind amazed itself as he accidentally made it twitch.

‘How did I do that?’ he gasped.

‘I don’t know,’ said Jim, strangely breathless. ‘You must have clenched something.’ They both turned from each other to gaze into the centre once more. ‘Try it again.’

Oswald’s eyebrows flickered this way and that as he attempted to manipulate muscles he’d never played with before until at last the soft pink pout of his new cunt juddered. He did it again and again.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I don’t know,’ breathed Oswald, the discreet action seemed to be amassing a glut of pleasure. He occasionally missed a beat and his thighs would twitch instead. ‘The more I do it, the more –’ He stopped talking to concentrate, eyes closed, tongue resting teasingly just behind his bottom lip. His ribs rose and fell rapidly as he reigned in his newfound ability. ‘It feels like… when you neck a shot… and you feel the warmth growing inside… like – like a candle…’  

Jim watched, totally transfixed, his eyes switching ceaselessly between Oswald’s face and his pussy. It was different somehow, than the times he’d spent navigating intimacy with his previous female partners. He wasn’t sure what had brought Oswald to his door with this predicament. Perhaps he thought that as a man who wouldn’t kill him, Jim would also most likely be a man who wouldn’t laugh at him, and of course Oswald was right about him. His excitement scared him, and realising that his face was no more than the length of a cats tail away from the increasingly slick, pink coil, he launched a shuddery huff of exhilaration.  

Oswald nearly yelped and stopped what he was doing at the sensation of Jim’s breath blasting over his wet folds. Jim stared up at him from between his thighs, asking him for something with very wide eyes.

‘What?’

Jim licked his lips.

‘What do you want?’

Jim set the mirror down so he could station his large hands on Oswald’s thighs. ‘I want to give you a kick start,’ he whispered, his voiced clenched in his throat. Before Oswald said anything, if indeed he even had something to say to that, Jim descended upon his cunt with parted lips and pulled the pad of his thick tongue over the slick, swollen petals.

At this Oswald let out a true yell, his head thrust back and his eyes wide. The explosion of pleasure was over when Jim retracted, leaving his trail of saliva to cool along the slit of Oswald’s hot pussy. He dragged air in and puffed it out heavily, rolling his head forward to gawk in awe at the expression on Jim’s face just as he processed the taste on his tongue. Oswald had always wanted to taste pussy when he was young and rampant, had always wanted to nestle his beak-like nose into the wiry wisps of the mound as his tongue lapped at the mythic clit and pursued the so called G-spot. He never imagined what it could possibly feel like to have a warm, writhing kiss planted upon such a deep-rooted core. As exquisite as it always was to feel a pair of warm lips and a tongue lap hungrily at his cock, when he had one, it fell short by miles of what he’d just experienced.

‘Did you like it?’

Oswald flopped his head around in what was meant to be an earnest nod of _yes yes yes._

‘Can I do it again?’

‘More – do it more…’

Jim did not need to wait another second for more explicit permission. Knowing precisely what to do, he led his tongue over the shy gathering of inner folds, feeling how swollen and wet they were, until he shifted upwards to make loops around Oswald’s hard clit. He groaned when Oswald’s thighs jumped and his hips began to roll, when the noises stacked upon themselves, sharp gasps and timid moans. After some short moments Oswald fell back to the mattress, and this was Jim’s que to step into another gear. With Oswald now lying down, Jim slid his arms under the thick white thighs and slung them over his shoulders, a mischievous hand at each jutting hip bone as he kissed deeply. He kept on with the wet circles around Oswald’s clit, finding the right pressure to make his legs twitch on every single, miniscule lap. Faster now and a little slower then, he experimented with opposing directions and small hums to add reverberations. Jim smiled into Oswald’s pussy when he looked up and saw misty green eyes, heavily-lidded, watching him, squeezing shut on every other turn of the tongue that would bring a particularly heavy hit of pleasure.

Jim lapped harder still as he watched Oswald’s pink, shining face express the complete wonder of his journey through new pleasures. His little mouth was slack, the glistening tongue that Jim wanted desperately to taste later on was right there, sleeping again just behind the soft lower lip, almost sliding out to lick at an imaginary kiss. His black eyelashes fluttered over rolling eyes and the arrows of hair styled across his forehead were starting to look sticky and messy. The sight of it all, beyond the landscape of his heaving chest and stomach, made Jim devour him evermore chaotically.  

A steady rhythm of moans spilled out of Oswald now, and Jim ploughed on unafraid of making him climax. He had new plans for the day and they revolved unapologetically around Oswald and his virgin cunt.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on Part One :) Again, this is also posted on my Tumblr @delicatelyserved.

Jim worked hard at the over-spilling cup of Oswald’s pleasure, but realised there was something blocking his final leap into his first orgasm. Jim felt tension in the heavy thighs around his ears and rubbing his wide hand over Oswald’s snowy belly he felt tension there, too. Their eye contact had broken just moments ago, though it felt like years. Oswald’s face was turned to the side.

Disengaging his sodden lips from those he’d been kissing, Jim sat back slightly, modestly plucked a rogue hair from his tongue, and rubbed his gentle bear hands up and down the yielding flesh of Oswald’s hips. 

‘Hey,’ he whispered. Oswald looked at him between his legs.

‘Why did you stop?’ he asked, apprehensive. ‘Are you bored?’

A blow of soft laughter came out of Jim and he shook his head, his stubble tickling the thighs he still wore around his neck. ‘I’m not bored at all, Oswald.’ He licked his lips. ‘You seem a little nervous.’ Oswald blinked. ‘I’m trying to make you cum.’  

Oswald looked perplexed at first, but some shame took tiny steps onto the heavily guarded stage of his face. Lost in thought, Oswald chewed his lip before he said anything. ‘Do you actually like it?’ His voice was feathery and uncertain. ‘Is it nice? What you’re doing?’  

With large hands still mildly caressing, Jim understood. He had almost forgotten what it was like to pleasure a virgin, and Oswald did count as such since this peculiar change had befallen him. The disbelief in the sanctity of the cunt’s allure was something Jim encountered with female bed-mates before; it lasted for months with Barbara and once with Lee the first time he tried to kiss between her legs. Again it had appeared in various forms and various intensities with the flings he’d had between Barb and Lee. Now Oswald was doing it.

‘It is nice, Oswald,’ he explained slowly, ‘it’s nice because of how it makes you feel. I want to eat this,’ he teased, speaking with his mouth very near Oswald’s rosy, swollen pussy so that his breath would tickle it. ‘I want to eat this because I know it’s going to drive you insane.’ With the imperious hand of sensual vulgarity guiding him, Jim pushed his nose into the cluster of folds and inhaled deeply at the musk. Oswald’s eyes were wide as his face turned a tropical shade of pink, the heavy spasm of pleasure in the depths of his pelvic floor making him groan. He was surprised that such a powerful sensation could be coupled so closely to the state of his mind, as if the ravenous cunt had to first ask the brain for permission to feel what it was desperate to feel.

Oswald whined as he employed his earlier clenching technique while Jim took to embedding a host of lingering, closed-lip kisses to the insides of his thighs. He lost his breath when Jim shifted upwards and forwards to deliver kisses to his soft stomach, revealing that one of his palms was lazily fondling his cock through his trousers.

‘Kiss it,’ Oswald stammered. ‘Kiss it again, I’ll relax this time.’

Jim’s slate grey eyes stayed with him as he slid back between Oswald’s thighs.

Jim tenderly commanded, ‘You watch me.’ Oswald shuddered and tingled. ‘Watch me love kissing your cunt.’

So Oswald watched, eye to eye with a golden man he’d only briefly fantasised about in an erotic capacity before, absorbed by the feeling that everything within him was being drawn from the corners of his body to his throbbing core, where Jim, obscenely enamoured of his task, consumed him completely.

Jim shared his gaze with Oswald under relaxed eyelids. He occasionally closed them when he got a little lost in his ministrations, much as if he was kissing Oswald on the mouth. Only one hand stroked at Oswald’s doughy hip and the other presumably still attended to Jim’s own desire, until it came back into sight, not sliding up to join as the mirror to the other hand, but sneaking in between the thighs near his busy mouth.

Curious and a little daunted, Oswald wondered for a second what Jim might do, until he realised and felt his flesh become hotter than it already was. His chest heaved in anticipation and his cunt suddenly began throbbing urgently, a galactic ache crouching inside him.

_‘Jim,’_ he whined.

‘I know,’ the lust-thick reply.

Oswald was almost panting as he watched Jim suck lazily on the first two fingers of his right hand, making them drip with saliva, before sliding them inside with little fanfare. Unlike the sharp blast of quivering pleasure that bowled him down when Jim first put his tongue across his clit, this new sensation seemed to upend and completely realign Oswald’s internal gravity. It beckoned all of his wits to bend to the potent cravings of his cunt. He felt the two fingers inside with explicit receptiveness, his senses geared totally towards his hot centre, but simultaneously he felt every investigational twist and bend as far away as the soles of his curling feet and the tips of his digging fingers.

‘Is this fine?’ asked Jim, his voice so strained with lust, wondering if he was going to make Oswald bleed at all that day. ‘Can I try harder?’

Oswald was slowly cataloguing and dismissing the areas of tension he’d slipped into, his neck, his shoulders, his stomach, and didn’t reply immediately. He went to his habit of chewing his lips for a long, aching moment and rocked his hips softly on Jim’s fingers before nodding without a word, opening his dewy eyes to watch, just as he’d been ordered.

Having already decided what he wanted to try, Jim earnestly set his fingers into a steady come-hither undulation, pressing harder now and then to make sure he was being precise. He gave this attention with his right hand and teased himself tremendously by removing his left hand from his anxious cock and using it instead to caress the thigh at his shoulder, gazing attentively at Oswald’s damp, unmasked face. Enraptured of the fluctuations between lust, fear, bewilderment and a little hope, Jim kept his eyes fixed in place as he licked his lips and dipped down to suckle Oswald’s clit once more, still working hard at the inside with his fingers.   

Once more an assemblage of thick sighs and wails spilled out of Oswald’s enchanting, gaping lips. He broke eye contact when he dropped his head back. Jim’s spare hand crept up his side, the movement delicious on his sensitive skin, until he delicately jabbed him in the ribs and clicked his fingers to get his attention.

‘Wha –’

Jim pointed towards himself with his fingers made into a horizontal ‘V’. _Look at me,_ he meant, all the while still heavily kissing Oswald’s clit, the work of his occupied fingers hastening in tandem with his tongue. The storm of Jim’s grey eyes shifted profoundly as Oswald watched him begin to get lost in his own chasm of yearning, panting through his sticky kisses as he stepped into yet a wilder pace. Afraid to keep watching but stuck in the gaze, Oswald heard his moans grow more excessive, falling from his lips insolently. An orb of electric sensation in the crux of his pelvis seemed to swell larger with every plunging breath he took between his whining yells. He could feel it distend beyond his comprehension, too large to hold onto, until at last a swift punch of blackness and exploding stars crowded his vision.

A deep tiger’s groan came out of Jim as Oswald screamed between piercing gasps. He had mounted the pinnacle of feminine pleasure at last. Jim could feel the deep muscles of Oswald’s pussy twinge erratically as he orgasmed, but it was not yet time to ease off. Jim continued to deliver the same level of ravishment, and Oswald delivered his shuddering wails as he dipped away before feeling the inflated excess of pleasure erupt again, no more than a few moments after the first climax. He felt as though an anvil had plunged from the tip of his body all the way to his cunt, and it happened once again a few moments later as Jim stubbornly persisted in his ferocious mission.

Finally Oswald was completely gone, flesh limp and damp atop Jim’s mattress. His ribcage heaved as he sucked at the air, whining a little as Jim disengaged his fingers and gently licked his centrefold as the last forceful quivers dissipated. He finally took his lips away from his task and looked hungrily along Oswald’s twitching body, before he decided to initiate the next act.

 ‘Jim?’

Jim was up on the mattress now, pushing Oswald to make him shimmy towards the headboard with him. He was desperately scrabbling at the remainders of Oswald’s clothes, the shirt, the waistcoat, the light jacket, all discarded within moments over the edge of the bed. Jim stared with a famished passion at everything he could see. Oswald was small of frame, but fleshy, his contours swelling around his hips and stomach where he carried a modest weight, and his shoulders were broad and surprisingly strong looking. His arms had become sinewy from straining through his orgasms, and in his thick neck and across the stretch of his clammy chest Jim saw his thundering heartbeat tapping through his skin.

‘You’re ready.’

Oswald was still boneless from his ordeal, but the thick ache in his cunt clenched harder as Jim pulled off his shirt, fed the belt out from the loops of his trousers where his damp desperation was begging to be touched. Panting through his long nostrils, Oswald rocked his hips, frantic for more attention. He watched Jim step off the bed to remove his trousers and underpants and then he climbed back on again, his impressively swollen cock bobbing obscenely as he steadied himself to reach into a ceramic trinket box on his bedside table.

Oswald didn’t pay attention to what Jim was clinking around for, utterly vanished in his yearning and the sight of Jim’s arousal, dripping its watery eagerness onto his bare stomach. Jim shifted back on top of him, making Oswald shudder with excitement at the large body looming over him. He fell still though, when he saw what Jim had retrieved. A handful of familiar foil squares. Jim eagerly ripped one open and slid it on, intimidating in his fluid expertise from his years of pleasuring women. He grabbed himself at the base and looked deeply into Oswald’s glassy, pale eyes.

‘You’re ready,’ he said firmly. ‘Trust me.'


End file.
